The Book of Everything and Nothing
by Tiger of Emerald
Summary: After much thought and doubt, I've decided to post this. A story of dreams and reality crashing into one, of misery and inspiration and all things predicable. My story.
1. Interview

**A/N** For all intents and purposes, this is basically my diary from an intense part of my life, and it does eventually lead to the present. I've changed names for decency's sake, and locations, but other than that everything is true. I put this on here because I reference a lot of character's, but other than that it's original.

All rights reserved.

_Let the dream begin._

* * *

****Name: Selina Jade Amsel

Age: Ha, as if

Birth date: April 24

**Interview Part One**

1. _So who are you?_ (What?)

I sometimes like to believe I'm some old reincarnated soul in it's new body, it's fun to think of it like that. I never say what I'm feeling, I can't stay mad for more than ten minutes, and I'm secretly vain. I daydream more than I should and I sing more than I talk.

2. _What do you do?_ (Um...)

I like to create. Songs, art, stories, poems, emotions, the whole and entire lot. I'd be pretty boring without it.

3._ Any hopes, dreams?_

Dumbass question if I'd ever heard one. Who doesn't have hopes or dreams? Now, none I have I expect to occur in my future, because most are foolhardy, impossible, and only happen in fantasies.

H's & D's

-Have twin boys

-Become (hopefully rich) artist

-Have enough money to spoil my mother for the remainder of her morbid life. She deserves it, for all the smiles she kept up through her pain.

-Own a horse. And bunnies. And if possible, a white tiger named Devlyn and a dragon.

-Have one of those old-time houses with fancy fringe, with a ginormus faerie garden sprouting every kind of tree and flower.

-Plant that garden myself

-Forgive my father

-Let him become healthy too

-Stay thin (Shut up)

-Grow my hair to my knees (half way there)

-Get a tattoo(s)

-Try to refrain from getting my gaiges get as large as a Big Mac

-Travel everywhere

-Learn not to hate

-Wear a kimono

-Make something decent out of myself

-Write a play and watched it preformed, preferably by the snobs who would have looked down their pretty noses at me if they'd seen my now. That would be cruelly satisfying.

-Be in a play.

-Never feel like it isn't worth it.

4._ Favorites?_

Emotion: Love. Or hate. Both are useful.

Person: To me? I'll never tell. But his name started with a G and his last day was on a first of September.

Genre: Fantasy. No exceptions, except for maybe romance. The world would be a dark place without Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy. (I shudder at the though.t)

Song: Oh, that happens to change every twenty seconds, and it's not worth the forty long page that comes with it.

Movies: Every known Studio Ghibli film known to man, Peter pan with that cute kid with the lisp, Phantom of the Opera (Gerard Butler!), Anastasia, Titanic, Beauty and the Beast, Avengers, and Pride & Prejudice.

Band/Artists (Prepare thy self): Florence & the Machine, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Birdy, Christina Aguilera, Avenged Sevenfold, Lana Del Ray, Eminem, Carrie Underwood, and Dragonforce. I am the definition of alternative.

Things: Family, friends, inspiration, my artwork, nature, faeries, fantasy, emotion, peace, goodness.

5. _If you could do anything, what would you do?_

Tch, become a princess to some faerie land in which I'd wear amazing gowns everyday, succumb to a romance that never perishes, and live an adventure that supplies eternal youth. It would be everything I've dreamed of in my darkest moments.

6. _Have you met anyone who know all of you?_

Never.


	2. Aislen

Meet Aislen (Pronounced Ashlyn), my alter ego. The Hulk to my Banner, the Slim Shady to my Eminem, the Hichigo to to my Ichigo. A muse of sorts, the artistic side. The fearless, beautiful, show-stopping Aislen. My other, better half compared to me, the timid self-conscious, wanna-be genius who daydreams about being with fictional characters.

_Oh cut the shit. I'm not gonna throw you a pity-party. _

_..._

What? I didn't expect you to-

_Well then grow up! If I'm all those things then that means you are too. I am you, stupid._

You're a figment of my imagination, I'm not going to argue with you about it. I wish to stay sane, thank you.

_Alright Miss. Artist, just let me introduce myself...by myself._

*Holds within-mind hand out in gesture to continue*

_I am the bestest, most boss part of our awkward friend, loves-_

Wait-

_She would sadly be just a pudgy, untalented sop with a pathetic life without me!_

I'm stopping writing now

_Love you too, ;)_


End file.
